Blog użytkownika:Sz.F./Nowe pokolenie bohaterów
UWAGA!!! Poprzednia część Całkiem nowa historia . Rok 2043: Część I Jonh Anders Amerykanin zaintrygowany życiem Biedronki przyjeżdża do Paryża po kilku latach, by dowiedzieć się o jej historia i napisać o niej biografię. Kiedy już tam jest pojechał w stronę jej domu ( dwór Agrestów). Brama główna była zamykana tylko na noc, już nie zawsze jak kiedyś, nowa właścicielka otwarła dom na wszystkich. Kiedy John zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi otworzyła mu Nathalie Sancoeur: - Dzień dobry, John Anders. Byłem umówiony z panią Marinette Agreste. - Tak wiem, już pana prowadzę.- powiedziała lekko się uśmiechając Dom był ogromny, po jakimś znaleźli kobietę w gabinecie. Marinette miała już stale rozpuszczone włosy, była wysoka, szczupła i ładna, miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę z białym żakietem, a na nogach czarne buty na obcasie. Kiedy Nathalie poszła przywitał się: - Dzień dobry.- powiedział mężczyzna - Dzień dobry. - Jestem John Anders. - Miło mi, ja jestem Marinette Agreste. - Mogę zadać pani kilka pytań? - Nie mam nic przeciwko. - No dobrze, pierwsze pytanie. Jakie Było twoje dzieciństwo? - Według mnie moje dzieciństwo przebiegło wspaniale, miałam wspaniałych rodziców Toma Dupain i Sabine Cheng, tata był francuzem, a mama Chinką, byli oni wspaniali prawie nigdy nie krzyczeli, byli spokojni i wyrozumiali. - Jaki mają zawód? - Pracują w swojej piekarni Tom i Sabine. - Miałaś jakieś rodzeństwo? - Niestety nie. - Aha, a od kiedy jesteś super bohaterką? - Kiedy byłam nastolatką, w pierwszy dzień szkoły uratowałam pewnego staruszka, kiedy wróciłam do domu w moim pokoju leży jakaś szkatułka z kolczykami, które okazały się miraculum biedronki. - Niezwykłe, kto był twoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem? - Mój kolega z klasy, który się zamienił w kamiennego giganta o imieniu Kamienne Serce. - Dlaczego się w niego zmienił. - Był zły że ktoś się z niego śmiał że kocha jedną dziewczynę z klasy. I w tym momencie wkroczył Władca Ciem. - Kto to taki? - Złoczyńca pragnący kiedyś zdobyć moje miraculum i mojego wspólnika Czarnego Kota. Wykorzystywał swoje miraculum motyla do zmieniania ludzi w złoczyńców, ale w końcu go pokonaliśmy. - Jak ułożyło się pani życie po pokonaniu tego złoczyńcy? - Po pierwsze pogodziłam się z moją rywalką ze szkoły, teraz znaną jako pani burmistrz Chloe Bourgeois, po drugie wyszłam za mąż za mojego wspólnika, który się okazał miłością mojego nastoletniego życia, mój dawny wróg Władca Ciem stał się moim teściem i razem z moim mężem Adrienem Agreste mamy trójkę wspaniałych dzieci: 17-letniego Dantego, 15-letniej Bridgette i 13-letniego Richarda. - Ostatnie pytanie. Jakich zawodach pracujecie z mężem? - Ja jestem projektantkom mody, a on modelem. - Dziękuję za poświęcony czas, myślę że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy.- podziękował mężczyzna - Też mam taką nadzieję do widzenia. - Do widzenia. Część II Bridgette siedzi w swoim pokoju i słucha muzyki: - Dzieci, obiad!!!- woła jej mama - Już idziemy!- dało się słyszeć chłopców Kiedy wszyscy byli już w jadalni podano soczystego kurczaka z warzywami. Dante był najstarszy i najwyższy z rodzeństwa miał czarne rozczochrane włosy, zielone oczy, często nosił dżinsy i szary tiszerd z nadrukiem, z kolei Richard był najmłodszy i najniższy, miał blond włosy też rozczochrane, oczy miał fiołkowe, często ubierał się w Niebiesko żółty tiszert i zielone spodnie, razem ze starszym bratem nosił też często czarne trampki, za to Bridgette była wysoką dziewczyną z twarzy podobną do matki, miała długie czarne włosy, zielone oczy, lubiła nosić białą koszulkę bez rękawków, czarne dżinsy i w przeciwieństwie do braci wolała jednak białe trampki. Każdy z nich miał inny charakter: Dante- spokojny, roztropny, mało przebojowy, ale też odważny, oddany i gorliwy. Bridgette- fajna, żartobliwa, bystra, lubiła się droczyć z Dante razem z młodszym bratem. Richard- żywiołowy, nieroztropny, najszybszy z rodzeństwa. Ich ojciec Adrien niewiele się zmienił tyle że był wyższy i trochę mocniej zbudowany. To po nim synowie odziedziczyli tak rozczochrane i równocześnie pociągające włosy. Dzieci bardzo lubiły słuchać opowieści rodziców dziadka Gabriela i wujka Fu o super bohaterach. Po obiedzie Kiedy dzieciaki wyszły Marinette i Adrien zostali sami: - Ty też zauważyłeś że Fu, ostatnio dużo pisze z Qanem i jest ciągle pogrążony w swoich myślach?- pyta ze smutkiem kobieta - Niestety tak, największy problem jest w tym że nie chce zdradzić co go trapi. A pewno to nie jest to jakaś mała rzecz.- stwierdził po chwili. - Obyś się jednak mylił.- odparła kobieta Część III W tym samym czasie Gdzieś w Czechach, w podziemiach: W wielkiej komnacie wyżłobionej z kamienia znajdowało się wiele tysięcy ludzi, wszyscy ubrani w ciemne zniszczone płaszcze. W jednej z podziemnych komnat przygotowywał się jeden mężczyzna do wielkiej przemowy. Tak jak reszta miał płaszcz(czarny z kapturem), terenowe buty, ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty posiadał białą maskę z czerwonymi zdobieniami w kształcie płomieni, tylko z otworami na oczy i kilkoma maleńkimi na ustach do oddychania. Miał też wysoką, szczupłą, ale silnie zbudowaną sylwetkę. Za jakiś czas wyszedł na środek ogromnej sali: - Witajcie Łowcy, niezmiernie mi miło za to że wysłuchały mnie chyba wszystkie klany.- powiedział z wyraźną radością, a jego zimny głos rozbrzmiewał wszędzie-. Herros najstarszy i najbardziej honorowy z klanów, Grob plemię najbardziej zaprawione w bojach i Keg ludzie którzy stali się łowcami nagród i płatnymi zabójcami po naszym upadku. Niestety, nie ma Tassów- oznajmił oschle- klanu który zdradził nas przez co najbardziej przyczynił się do naszej klęski. Od najdawniejszych lat Łowcy niszczyli miracula, czemu już zaprzestaliśmy? (rozległy się pomruki słuchaczy). Dlatego że wielcy mistrzowie wchodzący w skład rady dwunastu mędrców nas pokonali, znieważyli i skłócili. Mam dla was propozycję, połączmy się znów w jeden klan jak było na początku, tym razem proponuję jednak kilka zmian: trzeba zlikwidować radę czarnych płaszczy oraz czerwone sztylety, one się od wieków już nie sprawdzają. Powinniśmy rządy dać jednej osobie... - Niby tobie?!- odezwał się ktoś z obserwatorów - Ja nie mam nic przeciwko rywalom, ale kto poprowadzi nasz zacny naród do zwycięstwa lepiej ode mnie, kto rozpali w nas ducha walki i na razie tylko ja wpadłem na pomysł by połączyć klany na nowo. To kto chce ze mną konkurować?- dokończył dobitnie, zaległa cisza- Nikt? To ja dokończę to co mi przerwano. Rządy jednego władcy sprawią że szybciej będziemy planować, podejmować decyzje. Będziemy też mogli szybko przekazywać rozkazy, co będzie niezwykle istotne w najbliższym czasie. Po drugie trzeba zemścić się na dwunastu staruszkach którzy trzymają nas w szachu. Proponuję zaatakować wszystkich w tym samym momencie, będą wtedy rozproszenie i dużo słabsi. Powinniśmy również zerwać z tradycją i zapewnić sobie sojuszników. A najlepsze zostawimy na koniec dokończymy dzieło naszego mistrza o wizji świata bez miraculów. Teraz mam pytanie do was, kto jest ze mną? - My!!! My!!!- krzyczały tłumy - Na mocy nadanej mi przez wszystkich Łowców ogłaszam siebie Najwyższym Królem. Od tej chwili Howk ręczy za nasze zwycięstwo!- wykrzyknął porywają cały tłum, powodując tym olbrzymie wsparcie. Kiedy poszedł zatrzymał się by pogadać z kimś: - Brawo bracie, jak ty to robisz?- pochwalił go młodszy brat, był on niższy, słabiej zbudowany, był ciemnym brunetem, z niebieskimi oczami, w przeciwieństwie do starszego brata nie miał charyzmy, wyczucia, skupienia i wytrwałości. - Mam wrodzony talent do porywania tłumów za sobą. - A o co ci chodziło z tymi sojusznikami? - Ben słyszałeś może kiedyś o Władymirze Vascow? - Nie. - Jest właścicielem największej sieci fabryk broni w Rosji, może się nam bardzo przydać. Część IV Parę dni później Syberia. Rosja Kiedy Howk razem z towarzyszami trafili do głównej fabryki było tam zimno, ciemno, brudno. Fabryka była budowana jeszcze w czasie Związku Radzieckiego co sugerował liczny symbol sierpu oraz młota na ścianach. Gdy znaleźli się już w środku okazało się że przeszli tylnym wejściem do magazynu. Nagle w ciemności spostrzegli ogromne ludzkie sylwetki: - Czego chcecie?- zapytała jedna z nich z wyraźnym akcentem - Poszukujemy Władymira Vascowa.- rzekł Howk - Chwila. Po jakimś czasie z kilkoma innymi dużymi postaciami przybył ów Rosjanin. Był on najwyższy i najlepiej zbudowany, sylwetkę miał nie szczupłą, duży zarost w czarnym kolorze, tak samo włosy, na twarzy miał widoczne małe blizny, a ubrany był w grube białe niedźwiedzi futro i wielką czarną czapę: - Ktoście i czego szukacie?!- zapytał groźnie - Ja jestem Howk, a to moi ludzie. Chcieliśmy zapytać czy wesprzesz naszą sprawę? - Jaką znów sprawę? - Jesteśmy Łowcami i polujemy na miracula i na bohaterów którzy je posiadają... - Tych w kolorowych kostiumach?- przerwał jeden z Rosjan - Tak tych. Chcemy byś się przyłączył ze względu na twoje fabryki, ludzi i kontakty, które mogą się nam bardzo przydać Czy przyłączysz się do sprawy? - A czemu mam się niby sprzymierzyć z takim małym człowieczkiem jak ty? Nagle Howk wyciągnął błyskawicznie mały sztylet i równie szybko nim rzucił. Sztylet trafił w dolną część czapki zwalając ją z głowy Vascowa, brakowało tylko kilku centymetrów, aby sztylet trafił w głowę. - Tyle wystarczy? Czy mam pokazać co jeszcze potrafię?- zapytał z pogardą łowca - Lubię takich cwaniaczków jak ty. Ale co będziemy mieli w zamian? - 20% zysków, większy zakres władzy co tylko innego będziesz chciał, ale oczywiście z umiarem. - Umowa stoi, tylko my mamy mieć 50% zysku. - 30% - 45% - 40% i władzę nad Rosją. Zgoda? - Da.- zgodził się Władymir - To doskonale. Pierwszym zadaniem będzie pojmanie 12 mistrzów z pomocą moich ludzi. - Zgoda Kiedy Łowcy wychodzili zaczęli uzgadniać następnego kandydata na sojusznika. Część V Rzym. Włochy Zdolny przywódca i jego Łowcy udali się prosto z Rosji do Włoch, na zwerbowanie kolejnego towarzysza broni. Kiedy byli już w stolicy poczekali do późnej nocy, a potem zjawili się w umówione miejsce, na dachu jednego z najwyższych budynków. Po chwili czekania z ciemności zaczęły się materializować czarne postacie. - Jestem wprost uradowany że przyjęliście zaproszenie.- oznajmił Howk - Po co nas wzywałeś?- oburzył się przywódca ciemnych sylwetek - Nie martw się drogi Alberto Colleti, chcieliśmy tylko zaprzyjaźnić się z twoją organizacją przestępczą. - A po co mielibyśmy się zadawać z takimi przebierańcami jak wy?- powiedział wychodząc z cienia. Był on wysoki, szczupły, wysportowany. Włosy miał czarne i poukładane, na twarzy były widoczne wyraźne rysy, a oczy miał piwne. - Będziesz miał trochę szmalu na co chcesz, lepsze kontakty, oraz 15% zysku. - 20%! - Zgoda, pierwszym zadaniem będzie pomóc nam pojmać 12 wielkich mistrzów. - Kiedy? I gdzie? - W równonoc wiosenną, a współrzędne podam kilka dni przed. Kilka dni później W Brazylijskiej puszczy Łowcy zwerbowali jeszcze tysiące najemników. Gdy wrócili do Czech Howk oznajmił że sojusznicy są gotowi im pomóc w dniu równonocy. Część VI Nazajutrz Dom rodziny Agrestów już od rana stał do góry nogami. Chłopcy biegali po całym domu: - Oddaj, to mój smartfon!- woła Dante - Boisz się ze zadzwonię do Diane.- Naśmiewa się Richard - Nie wiem o czym mówisz?- rumieni się starszy brat - No wiesz, córka cioci Ayli, no wiesz ta co siedzi z tobą w ławce na matmie, ta której udzielasz korki z matmy.- przedrzeźnia młodszy z braci, śmiejąc się co chwila. - Ucisz się! Nagle słychać że ktoś puka. Rchard oddał telefon, a jego brat otwarł tajemniczemu gościowi: - Miło was widzieć dzieciaki.- powiedział Mistrz Fu - Wujek!- wykrzyknęli obaj chłopcy - Jesteście przypadkiem tu w komplecie, mam do was wszystkich ważną sprawę. Po chwili - Chciałem was wszystkich zwołać, dlatego że już wasze dzieciaki chyba są dojrzałe na tyle by dostać swoje własne miracula. Już podjąłem decyzje kto dostanie które. Brigette ty dostaniesz kolczyki Biedronki, mama ci chętnie wytłumaczy co i jak. Ty Dante pierścień Czarnego Kota, który należał do twego ojca. A ty Richard dostaniesz broszkę Motyla, której kiedyś właścicielem był twój dziadek. - Czemu ja mam najgorsze?- rzekł Richard - Nie najgorsze, moja decyzja zapadła i kropka.- zdenerwował się na chłopaka, nie dość że mu pozwala doznać takiej mocy, to chłopak jest zły że nie dostał silniejszej.- To pa dzieciaki. - Pa wujku!- odpowiedzieli Za chwilę - Czemu dałeś im miracula teraz?!- mówi z wyrzutami Marinette - A co mieli czekać jeszcze dwa lata, czy ja czekałem na odpowiedni czas by wam je dać? Nie! Bo wiedziałem że już dorośliście do tego!- powiedział ostro, po tych słowach para rodziców się zaczerwieniła bardzo mocno na twarzach - Przepraszamy Mistrzu.- powiedział Adrien, nadal jeszcze czerwony - Nic się nie stało. Ja już pójdę. Cześć Koło drzwi jednak Mistrz się zatrzymał i rzekł: - Adrien, Marinette nigdy nie zapomnę jak was pierwszy raz zobaczyłem i poznałem.- powiedział posępnie Drzwi głucho trzasnęły. Zaległa potworna cisza. - Jak uważasz, co on miał on na myśli?- pyta przestraszona kobieta - Coś czuję że jego zmartwienie niedługo wyjdzie na jaw. Część VII Za kilka dni Dzieciaki były szczęśliwe z prezentów, w końcu rodzice zaakceptowali nową sytuacje i zaczęli je szkolić. Bridgette i Dante byli bardzo podekscytowani, ale Richard niezbyt. Lubił dziadka, ale słyszał wiele razy o nim kiedy był był Władcą Ciem, a teraz miał on sam uczyć go korzystania z tej mocy. Kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do pokoju swojego dziadka cały drżał orza cały zbladł, w końcu jednak się odważył i śmiało otwarł drzwi: - Wejdź Richar.- powiedział spokojnie Gabriel- Słyszałem już jaki prezent dostałeś.- Gabriel był teraz bardziej siwy, miał bródkę i nadal eleganckie ubranie. Poza tym stał się bardziej czuły, wrażliwy i bardziej skory do śmiechu. - Twoje dawne miaculum. - Tak, to zaczynamy? - Czemu nie. Od czego zacząć? - Najpierw załóż broszkę. Kiedy Richard założył ją, przed jego oczami pojawiła się mała fioletowa istota: - Witaj jestem Nooroo, twoje nowe kwami.- powiedziała mała istotka - Czcześć jestem Ririchard.- zająkał chłopak, był zdziwiony, wiedział o kwami, ale myślał że to niemożliwe by naprawdę istniały. - Teraz musisz powiedzieć " Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła". - Okey. Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła! Wtem znikąd pojawiło się dużo białych motyli, które okryły chłopaka niczym biały koc. Po chwili chłopak miał Fioletowe spodnie,czarną koszulę, miał również maskę w kształcie motyla, ale zakrywającą mu tylko część twarzy, a po za tym małą czarną torbę na biodrze. - Łał odlot. - Pierwsza lekcja, weź swoją laskę i próbuj zestrzelić ten wazon mroczną energią. - Ale jak? - Po prostu pomyśl co masz zrobić, a to zrobisz. Po chwili wyskoczyła wiązka promienia, która trafiła w wazon: - Brawo masz talent. - Dzięki. - Lekcja druga, aby się teleportować zrób to samo co przedtem, pomyśl co chcesz zrobić. Za parę sekund chłopak pojawił się w drugim końcu pokoju: - Jest znowu mi się udało. - Dobra na dziś koniec praktyki. - Co! A, co z Akumami? - Akumy będą przy okazji, jeśli chcesz dobrze wykorzystać swoje miraculum, to najpierw poznaj jego historię. - No dobra.- powiedział zrezygnowany- Mów tą historię stworzenia i tak dalej. - Nie oto mi dokładnie chodzi.- zaśmiał się- Chodzi mi o jego bliższą historię, tą niestety która dotyczy i zła i mnie. Zacznijmy od tego że twoja babcia miała miraculum Pawia. Razem z wujkiem Fu wyjechała na ważną misję do Tybetu z której nie wróciła.- powiedział smutno, a oczy mu się zeszkliły- Byłem pogrążony w rozpaczy, chciałem za wszelką ceną ją odzyskać. Którejś nocy przyszedłem do Fu na herbatę. Po jakimś czasie poprosiłem czy mógłby mi opowiedzieć co się stało, po czym poprosiłem go o zatrzymanie miraculum Pawia na pamiątkę. Zgodził się. Otworzył swoją skrytkę w gramofonie i wyjął je,ale był już tak zmęczony że zapomniał zamknąć, więc to wykorzystałem i ukradłem broszkę, po czym zamknąłem szkatułkę i się pożegnałem nieświadomym Mistrzem. Za jakiś czas zmusiłem Nooroo do posłuszeństwa, stałem się wówczas Władcą Ciem, pragnąłem zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota by ją wskrzesić... - Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?- pyta chłopak wyraźnie przejęty opowieścią - Z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze przegrałem z twoimi rodzicami. Po drugie trzeba było zrozumieć że niewolno ingerować w nieludzkie sprawy i się z tym pogodzić.- powiedział z żalem w oczach- Dobra, koniec na dziś, spisałeś się, teraz powiedz Nooroo detransformacja. Po detransformacji: - Jak się będziesz nazywał? - Może... tak myślę że... Jastrzębia Ćma, tak to dobre, albo nie Mroczne Skrzydło. - Może być, chociaż ja i tak wolę Władca Ciem- zaśmiał się Gabriel - Przepraszam dziadku za wazon. - Nic nie szkodzi, i tak nie podobał mi się, a poza tym mam takich więcej.- powiedział z lekiem uśmieszkiem Część VIII Następnego dnia Dzień zaczął się krwistym bezwietrznym wschodem słońca. Niebo było z paroma pomarańczowymi i czerwonymi obłokami. Nikt się nie spodziewał że właśnie dzisiaj stanie się dzień który rozpoczął właściwie wszystko, w późniejszych czasach nazywany "krwistym rankiem". Do sklepu Mistrza w ten dzień przyszedł do niego mężczyzna, był brunetem z bystrymi oczami. Zamówił u niego jeden z jego zabiegów. W jego trakcie młodzieniec zapytał czy staruszek był kiedyś w Tybecie, on mu na to: - Kiedyś dawno temu.- powiedział trochę zmieszany- A pan? - Ja też, nawet tam kiedyś mieszkałem, ale źle to wspominam.- powiedział zimno - Co się stało? - Już sam niedługo się dowiesz! Po tych słowach wstał jak porażony piorunem i wcisnął przycisk na małym urządzeniu znajdującym się na kołnierzu jego koszuli. Wtem do sklepu weszli mężczyźni w płaszczach, każdy miał sztylet: - Czekaj to ty! Lukas? Lukas Mayer? - Może kiedyś.- powiedział obojętnie, kopiąc go w brzuch, po czym kazając go związać- Teraz jestem Howk. Starzejesz się kiedyś by mi aż tak łatwo nie poszło. Czy się mylę, czy widzę strach w twoich oczach. Nie martw się ty jako jeden z nielicznych mistrzów przeżyjesz, przynajmniej na razie. - Nie boję się śmierci tylko tego co zamierzasz.- powiedział patrząc mu ze smutkiem w oczy - Będziesz się jeszcze bardziej bać kiedy powiem.... Po czym zaczął mówić w dziwnym, prymitywnym, bezładnym językiem. Widać najwyraźniej że teraz na serio Mistrz struchlał. - Powiedz przy okazji przyjacielu, gdzie masz swoją magiczną biżuterię?- powiedział z pogardą Lukas zakładając maskę - Ma je teraz ktoś inny. I będzie je bronił przed takimi ludźmi jak ty!!! - Widzę że nie wszystkie, stary numer z gramofonem, jeszcze z Singapuru.- powiedział rozmarzony- Wiesz co? Nie uczysz się w ogóle na błędach. Po czy zniszczył gramofon i wyjął szkatułkę: - Jest pusta sam zobacz!- zaśmiał się niepewnie Mistrz Fu - Tylko z pozoru, piętra pod nią mają je jeszcze.- powiedział wyjmując pierwsze piętro- O, relikty. Jedne z najstarszych miraculi. Jelenia, Mamuta i Tygrysa Szablozębnego. Ciekawe co jest jeszcze pod tym. A, tu nie tak stare. Miraculum Lwa, Tygrysa, Żurawia, o i prawdziwy rarytas miraculum Białej Gołębicy. To już wszystko. Chłopcy zabrać go. Zapomniałbym nie zostawiamy dowodów. Wiecie co robić. Po tych słowach jeden z Łowców postawił bombę od Władymira i wszyscy uciekli. Chwilę później Cała rodzina Agrestów poszła do herbatę do wujka Fu. Kiedy byli już prawie w środku Richard wpadł do pokoju się przywitać: - Hej wujek...- urwał po tata go w porę zabrał, bo zauważył bombę Szybko wybiegli z jego kwatery, za kilka chwil przez okna można było zobaczyć jasny blask i usłyszeć mały huk. W krajówce mistrza wybuch pożar. Za jakiś czas przyjechała straż pożarna, ale nikogo nie znalazła. - To pewnie były te jego kłopoty, ciekawe co mu jest.- powiedział Adrien - Oby nic złego.- powiedziała z troską Marrinette - Ktokolwiek, lub cokolwiek to było nie zawaha się niczego.- powiedział chłopak Część IX Czechy. Podziemia. Wieczór Kiedy Mistrz Fu się ocknął był w jakiejś małej komnacie pod ziemią razem z jedenastką innych Mistrzów, wszyscy byli związani. Nagle z ciemności odezwał się zimny jak noc głos: - Witajcie przyjaciele! Ile to już lat? Po raz ostatni widziałem większość was w chwili Wielkiego Osądu. Widzę też że są już wszyscy: Fong- powiedział, a zaraz potem go zabijając swoją kataną- Bo... Deg... Urs... Fig... Roks... Ters... Nors... Tejn... Oin...- ich też zabił- Fu, Qan i Flop wy jeszcze będziecie mi bardzo potrzebni, ale jeszcze nie powiem do czego. Chwila tym słodsza nim dłużej się na nią czeka.- powiedział ze śmiechem To powiedziawszy zamknął zimną, brudną cele. Chwilę później - Co teraz zrobimy?- pyta Ben - Teraz trzeba dopełnić zemstę. - Ale przecież już zabiłeś Mistrzów. - Oni są tylko częścią czegoś wielkiego, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz czego.- powiedział Howk bardzo dziwnym głosem, który pragnął najniewyraźniej zniszczenia wszystkiego - Dobra, ale co teraz zrobimy?- powtórzył pytanie chłopak - Teraz zadbamy by każdy posiadacz miraculum, dobry czy zły wyzionął ostatni oddech. W tej samej chwili Na polecenie pani burmistrz przeszukano dom Fu, nic tam nie mogli znaleźć, nagle jeden z ludzi znajduje jakiś dziwny fragment metalu: - Co to może być?- zastanawia się mężczyzna - To musi być kawałek tej bomby, czy czegoś tam co wybuchło. Trzeba ten kawałek sprawdzić, będzie on niezwykle istotny do dalszych kroków. Jest coś na niej? - Tylko napis po rosyjsku "матрешка". - Leć to dać pani burmistrz.- powiedział- Ciekawe co się z tobą stało, ale czuję że już wiedziałeś co się stanie.- szepnął sam do siebie Za kilka dni Marinette i Adrien czekają na wyniki badań. Wtem dzwoni jej telefon: - Hallo - Cześć Mari, tu ja Chloe ( w tym momęcie dziewczyna dała na głośnik), w sprawie tego kawałka to na pewno mini bomba wyprodukowana w rosyjskim zakładzie broni матрешка, jego główna siedziba znajduje się w samym środku Syberii, przewodniczy jej jeden z yłych radzieckich żołnierzy Władymir Vascow. Coś czuję że tam pojedziecie więc uwarzjcie na niego, dam wam kilku moich ludzi. - Dzięki Chloe! Jeszcze raz dzięki! Pa! - Pa Część X Na nazajutrz rano polecieli do Syberii. Było tam strasznie zimno, ludzi prawie nie było. Wkońcu kiedy trafili z kilkoma wojskowymi żołnierzami do fabryki otwarli im drzwi wysocy, mocno zbudowani mężczyźni z dziwnym wyrazem kpiny na twarzy. Zaprowadzili ich do Władymira, on ich zaprosił do swojego gabinetu. Pokój ten był duży i w przeciwieństwie do fabryki bogato zdobiony, miał czerwony dywan, złotawe drewniane ściany, na nich wisiało dużo zdjęć Stalina i Lenina oraz wiele obrazów młota i sierpu. W pokoju tym też było duże biurko i kilka ogromnych foteli z czarnej skóry.: - Co was sprowadza w moje skromne progi?- powiedział Rosjanin zasiadając za biurkiem - Drogi panie, w Paryżu stała się tragedia, mianowicie zniszczono dom bardzo ważnego obywatela.- powiedziała Mari - A co mi do tego? - Zniszczono jego dom jedną pańskich bomb.- powiedział chłopak - Mam wielu klientów, jakbym brał odpowiedzialność za to co zrobili z moimi produktami to bym to już dawno zamknął, a ja bym nie żył. Prawda? - W sumie racja. Ale myśleliśmy że masz z tym coś wspólnego, albo wiesz kto ostatnio ją kupił.- powiedziała z rozczarowywaniem dziwczyna - W sumie racja wiem kto kupił, zresztą sam wam pokażę. Kiedy wychodzili z biura nagle Vascow kiwnął w głową do jednego z pracowników, a ten po chwili wyszedł. Poszli do piwnicy. Władymir podszedł do wielkiej szafy i wyjął z niej kilka papierów: - Zamawiał ją i parę innych niejaki Howk ,a raczej Lukas Mayer przewodniczący czemuś tam.- powiedział spokojnie- Jak już wiecie, to musicie jeszcze zostać. Po czym rzucił na ziemie mały granat, który tylko zniszczył broń żołnierzy. Rosjanin wraz z ukrytymi w ciemności wspólnikami rzucili się na wojskowych. Potem przyjął chłopaka jako nowy cel: - Myślałem że przez te lata jakie poświęciłeś na walkę będzie cię trudniej pokonać.- powiedział ze śmiechem Vascow - Liczę że jednak cię nie zawiodziesz!- krzyknął i zaczął wygrywać z Rosjaninem dzięki swojej szybkości i refleksowi, lecz on nie grał fair, Adriena przytrzymali dwaj Rosjanie, a Władymir mógł się odpłacić za wszystko - No i co poszło mi według mnie nie najgorzej, ty chyba straciłeś pazurki- zaśmiał się Po chwili spostrzegł kobietę: - I tak już zapóźno on już tu jedzie, jeden z moich ludzi go zawiadomił.- powiedział spokojnie- Nie bój się nic ci nie zrobię pod warunkiem że będziesz spokojnie siedzieć w celi Ona trochę zdziwiona tymi słowami pokiwała nieśmiało głową, ale przerażenie nie znikało z jej twarzy, Za kilka minut Właśnie przyjechał łowca ze swą świtą. Na jego spotkanie wyszedł Władymir: - I co, schwytałeś ich?- spytał chłodno Howk - Tak dziewczynę, chłopaka i ich ochronę. - Dobrze się spisałeś, pokaż mi ich teraz. Zaprowadził ich do kotłowni w piwnicy, gdzie znajdowali się związani więźniowie: - No moi drodzy. Gdzie są wasze miracula?- spytał z pogardą - Nie mamy ich, a nawet jakbyśmy mieli nie dostałbyś ich tak łatwo!- powiedział Adrien - Czyż by, przeszukać ich! Bohaterowie mówili prawdę; - Nie mają ich.- powiedział jeden z jego ludzi - Gdzie one są? - Nie powiemy ci! Nawet jakbym miała zginąć nie dowiesz się tego!- odpowiedziała kobieta - Szkoda- powiedział spokojnie dowódca łowców- Nie będziesz długo czekała na śmierć. W tej chwili Vascow poczuł w sobie smutek i współczucie, wtem cała sytuacja się odwróciła: - Nie pozwolę!- na te słowa rzucił bombę dymną oraz uwolnił więźniów- Uciekajcie! Już! Walka trwała bohaterowie uciekli ze swoimi ludźmi kiedy Rosjanie mierzyli się z łowcami. Oboje dowódcy walczyli mężnie, ale w końcu były żołnierz radziecki musiał się poddać: - Oby to mi było ostatni raz Vascow, następnym razem już cię nie będzie.- rzekł ze złością Howk - Ma się rozumieć. - A w ogóle co cię napadło? - Byłem w wojsku i tam mnie nauczono że nie winnych nie można zabijać. - Ale my na szczęście wojsku nie jesteśmy, prawda? - Prawda.- powiedział powoli, a zarazem smutno Władymir Część XI Dzień później Kiedy małżeństwo znalazło się już bezpiecznie w Paryżu to natychmiast opowiedziało Chloe co się stało: - I wtedy ten Władymir nas uwolnił i zaatakował tego Howka.- zakończyła Marinnete - Ciekawe, ale chyba najważniejsze jest w tej historii to że wiecie kto za tym stoi, mówicie że to niejaki pan Lukas Mayer podający się za Howka. Nieprawdaż?- powiedziała Chloe Kobieta nadal miała blond włosy spięte w kucyk, jednak była ubrana w biały damski żakiet, żółtą spódnica i czarne buty na obcasie. - Chyba tak, ale też jest ważne że on szuka miraculi.- mówi chłopak - Tylko po co?- pyta sama siebie Chloe- Chce je wykorzystać jak Władca Ciem? - Coś mi się zdaje że najwyraźniej chodzi o coś większego, jakieś głębsze zamiary. - Trudno, teraz trzeba będzie to zbadać i ja osobiście zadbam by zajęli się tym eksperci. Kiedy wyszli i byli na osobności para zdała sobię sprawę że Mistrz zamierzał stworzyć nowych bohaterów, tylko czemu w tym niebezpiecznym czasie. W tej samej chwili Mistrzów dano do osobnych cel, Howk najpierw zajrzał do tej w której znajdował się Mistrz Fu: - Wiesz że spotkałem twoją znajomą parę bohaterów.- powiedział z irytującym uśmieszkiem - Spodziewałem się tego.- powiedział spokojnie Fu - To pewnie cie nie zdziwi, że ich zabiłem. - Co?! - Ale przed śmiercią wziąłem od nich to co chciałem. - Ale to niemożliwe, przecież je dałem dzieciom.- w tym momęcie Fu zrozumiał co zrobił - Dzięki ci, teraz wiem gzie jest mój cel. To wszystko na dziś, więcej mi nie trzeba. Po wyjściu z celi i zamknięciu żelaznych drzwi dało się słychać jeszcze łkania Mistrza. Następnie łowca wszedł do celi Qana: - Wejdź proszę.- powiedział starzec- Czego tu poszukujesz? - Wiedzy. A konkretnie o złych upiorach, te które wstąpiły na ten świat w zamierzchłych czasach.- oznajmił - Chodzi ci o Optimy? - Zgadza się, co o nich wiesz? - A co ci po tych opowiastkach?- zaśmiał się Qan - Po prostu lubię się uczyć na błędach poprzedników, takich jak na przykład ty. A po za tym musisz to zrobić bo... - Bo co?- roześmiał się- Zabijesz mnie? Wielkie rzeczy. Ja już swoje sprawy tu załatwiłem. - Nie zabiję ciebie, lecz twoich znajomych bohaterów. Więc jak będzie? Tu Mistrz spoważniał: - No dobra, tu mnie masz. Zaczęło się od. tego że Bóg stworzył świat, stworzył on stworzenia o wolnej woli wszystkie były mu na początku oddane, aż pewnego razu pierwsi ludzi złamali swoją obietnicę że nie zerwą owocu z pewnego drzewa. Kiedy Stwórca się o tym dowiedział wygnał ich z raju, ale dał im możliwość powrotu, a wąż który namówił ludzi do tego był pierwszą istotą która się sprzeciwiła i od tej pory węże pełzają na wygnaniu bo pan w ramach kary odebrał im nogi by płaszczyły się przed wszystkimi. Po tym incydencie inne istoty, zwane dziś Optimami i im podobne chciały władzy, co doprowadziło do buntu, a potem do ich wygania do świata zwanego Tollur. Lecz zdołały się z niego wydostać na Ziemię i zaczęły dręczyć ludzi, dopóki pierwszy kowal nie wykuł pierwszych miraculi, dzięki nim bohaterowie utrzymywali równowagę na świecie, kilkaset lat później niektóre starożytne państwa zawiązały tajny sojusz z Optimami, był to przede wszystkim Egipt i Rzym, oba te narody zaczęły je czcić, nadawali im różne imiona oraz postacie. Lecz Żydzi zostali wierni Stwórcy, dlatego faraon pod naciskiem duchów wydał rozkaz zabicia wszystkich dzieci izraelitów, lecz cudem jedno ocalało, ale to już inna historia. Optimusy w końcu straciły sojuszników i żyły w ukryciu, niektóre oddane swojemu nowemu władcy, a inne działające na własną rękę. Przejmowały kontrolę głównie nad królami i przywódcami między innymi Ulricha von Jungingena. Dopiero w 1410 roku zostały wypędzone do swojego świata i są tam do dziś. To wszystko co mi wiadomo.- rzekł posępnie - Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny za tą lekcję, coś czuje że mi się niedługo przyda.- zaśmiał się i wyszedł Następna cela była najmniejsza i najbardziej brudna ze wszystkich, kiedy otworzył drzwi zobaczył wysokiego, chudego starca z długą siwą brodą: - Czego chcesz?- pyta starzec - Czego ja chcę od Mistrza Flopa, największego bohatera w historii i przewodniczącego Wielkich Mistrzów od ponad 60 lat. Oczywiście że chcę zapytać o twoją błyskotkę, gdzi ona jest? - Za daleko i głęboko, by mogło ujrzeć to czyjeś oko. - A inni Mistrzowie gdzie są? - Nigdy ci się nie uda siągnąć celu, bohaterowie zawszę będą i nie znajdziesz tych którzy jeszcze żyją. - A to się zdziwisz. Mam sojusznika który mi pomorze tego dokonać. Pamiętasz Dun Szun Pana Lęków. -To nie możliwe! - To lepiej uwierz.Wrócę później, a ty przemyśl parę spraw w tym czasie. Część XII Następnego dnia w pokoju Bridgett odbyło się spotkanie rodzeństwa: - Dobra chłopaki rodzice są zajęci tą sprawą, to co teraz zrobimy? - Może zaprosimy znajomych?- zaproponował Dante - Tak, ty ciągle myślisz o Diane.- zaśmiał się Richard - Nieprawda!- a na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec - Chłopcy spokój! A może by wypróbować te zabaweczki od wujcia w terenie, to miasto od dawna nie ma bohaterów. - Tak, dlatego że nie ma złoczyńców.- zaśmiał się młodszy brat - Takich prawdziwych nie, ale tych mniejszych możemy spróbować.- powiedziała - Niech Dante powie jest najstarszy.-zaproponował - Niech, będzie co uważasz Dante? - Sam nie wiem.... No niech będzie, sam chcę wypróbować miraculum w terenie. - Super!!!- zawołała- Spotkajmy się na dachu, koło wieży Eiffela. Za 15 minut rodzeństwo się spotkało w umówionym miejscu: - O! Świetnie wyglądacie!- zawołała Bridgette Miała rację byli ubrani nieziemsko. Ona w strój Biedronki, podobny do tego matki tyle że w bardziej nowoczesnym stylu, podobnie było w sprawie Dantego. Lecz strój Richarda odbiegał od ubioru dziadka, zamiast fioletowego garnituru miał czarno-lawendowe ubranie z laikry i maskę zakrywającą tylko jego oczy. - A jakie macie ksywki?- zapytał najmłodszy z rodzeństwa - Ja Kropka. - Ja Pazur. - A ja Mroczne Skrzydło. Dobra mamy jakiś plan? - Rodzice zawsze szperali w iadomościach. Ja użyje jojo, ty Dante kij, a ty Richard...yyy... - No fajnie jako jedyny z was nie mam internetu. Co ja mam użyć mojej laski.- powiedział ze śmiechem ją wyjmując i próbując sprawdzić, po chwili szklana kula na lasce się otworzyła i wyświetlił się hologram wyświetlający młodą atrakcyjną reporterkę- Ja ciebie, czemu dziadek nie mówił mi o tym od razu? - Z ostatniej chwili. W Paryżu w Luwrze zauważono kilku uzbrojonych agresywnych mężczyzn. Napastnicy ukryli się w jednej z sal razem z zakładnikami. Policja do tej pory nie zdołała uwolnić uwięzionych tam ludzi. A teraz John Space opowie o sporcie.... - To jak myślicie chłopcy, spróbujemy? - Czemu nie.- oznajmili razem Za kilka minut Napastnicy wciąż byli w Luwrze, a nowi bohaterowie obmyślili plan działania oraz postanowili się rozdzielić. Po jakimś czasie Bridgettte znalazła właściwą salę, ukryła się za rzeźbą i podsłuchała rozmowę bandytów: - Po co my to w ogóle robimy Jemes?- zapytał jeden - Sam nie wiem ale jak ten Howk coś każe to lepiej to zrobić.- odpowiedział mu drugi - A po co nam zakładnicy?- dopytuje trzeci - Bez nich by nasza akcja się szybko skończyła.- Powiedział James - A co mamy robić szefie?- zapytał czwarty - Mój brat powiedział że mamy bronić tego punktu póki nie przyśle nam transportu.- powiedział obcy o głosie młodzieńczymi pociągającym - Ben, a kim jest ten cały Howk dokładnie?- zapytał najwyraźniej milczący do tąd mężczyzna W tej chwili Bridgette zaczął spędzić ją jej mały nosek, i bezskutecznie próbując się powstrzymać od tego kichnęła głośno, a na dodatek brzmiało to jeszcze głośniej kiedy echo się odpiło od ścian. - Widać że mamy gościa.- ucieszył się młody łowca- Czekać, on jest mój! Wyjdź i walcz z honorem! - Jak wolisz.- mówiąc to wyszła zza ukrycia, przeciwnik na nią spojrzał ze zdziwieniem - Kim jesteś? - Jestem Kropka, nowa bohaterka Paryża. - To się jeszcze okaże.- powiedział, po czym rzucił się na nią ze swoją kataną, na szczęście dziewczyna zdołała uniknąć ataku Chłopak atakował dziewczynę zawzięcie, lecz omijał ją każdy choćby najszybszy atak. W końcu kiedy się zmęczył bohaterka przeszła do ofensywy. Na początku łowca robił uniki aż do chwili kiedy był już ledwo na nogach, ona to widząc powaliła go kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową. Przeciwnik wrzał i gotował się ze wściekłości że przegrał i to w dodatku z dziewczyną, lecz w tej chwili wsunął rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej piasek, po czym dmuchnął, a jego ziarenka trafiły w oczy dziewczyny i teraz on ją powalił na ziemię: - Zwiążcie ją.- rozkazał towarzyszom z lekkim uśmieszkiem - Walczyłeś nie fair!- krzyknęła - Malutka, kto powiedział że będę grał fair?- po czym się roześmiał Dante w tym czasie przemierzał szyby wentylacyjne nagle usłyszał rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn: - Hej, Howard! - Co? - Po co nam te dziadki w tych podziemiach? - Ja nie wiem, ale sam zapewne byś się nie odważył zapytać tego kto wie. A nawet jeśli, on i tak by ci nic nie powiedział, oczywiście w najlepszym wypadku.- zaśmiał się Nagle odezwał się głos z krótkofalówki: - Howard, zgłoś się. - To ja, co się stało? - Pojmaliśmy jedną z bohaterek. - Bridgett.- powiedział przez przypadek Dante - Czekaj, co to było? Coś słyszałem. W tej chwili Dante zeskoczył z szybu i zaatakował, mężczyznę z krótkofalówką, która nieszczęśnikowi wypadła z rąk. W tem drugi ją podniósł: - Potrzebujemy wsparcia! Migiem! - Już chyba za późno.- po czym chłopak powalił ich swoim kijem- I po krzyku. Aaa!!!- wrzeszczał upadając na ziemię Za chłopakiem stał jeszcze jeden mężczyzna z paralizatorem. Teraz na wolności został tylko Richard. On z kolei przemierzał cichaczem w ukryciu korytarze. Nagle na skrzyżowaniu dróg usłyszał głośne westchnienie: - Co się stało Andre? - Po prostu nudy, tamci ponoć przechwycili już bohaterów, a my nawet muchy nie złapaliśmy. - Może to i nawet dobrze, bośmy wtedy nie oberwali jak tamci. - Ja jednak wolałbym, żebym ja został dowódcą i zasłużył w siłach Kwiatu Czerwonej Wiśni. - I dlatego ja dowodzę! - Czyżby?!- i w tym momencie mężczyźni zaczęli się tłuc pięściami. Po krótkim czasie Andre padł pokonany na ziemię: - I ty chcesz z nimi walczyć?!- po czym wybuchnął śmiechem zwycięski drań -To się jeszcze okaże- po tych słowach poszedł się przejść naburmuszony - To moja okazja- pomyślał Richard- Jeszcze nie ćwiczyłem z Akumami, ale dużo o nich słyszałem. Spróbuję. W następnej chwili z jego małej torby wyleciał jeden biały motyl, który usiadł mu na rozłożonej dłoni, po czym wyciągnął drugą rękę nad nim i pomyślał bardzo mocno co chce teraz zrobić. Kiedy rozwarł zamknięte dłonie wyleciał z niego ten sam motyl, tyle że czarny z fioletową poświatą a chłopak szepnął: - Leć do niego moja mała Akumo i zawładnij nim. Akuma leciała tuż nad sklepieniem korytarza, aby nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Kiedy zbliżyła się do mężczyzny, on wyjął zdjęcie jakiegoś generała i mówił sam do siebie: - Czemu nie mogę być jak ojciec?! Właśnie w tym momencie Akuma wniknęła do zdjęcia przed oczami terrorysty pojawił się jasno fioletowy wizerunek motyla, a Richard przemówił: - Witaj Alfo. Jestem Wład... yyy znaczy Mroczne Skrzydło, daję ci moc zamieniania pokonanych w twoich wiernych pomocników, w zamian chcę żebyś mi pomógł odbić moich towarzyszy. Czy się zgadzasz? - Oczywiście, dla władzy wszystko!- mówiąc to pochłonęła go czarna mgła. Teraz zamiast mężczyzny stał wieli czarny człekopodobny potwór. Posiadał około dwóch i pół metra wzrostu, chudą sylwetkę, długie nogi i ręce zakończone długimi na dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów szmaragdowymi pazurami. Miał owalną twarz z jednym tylko pomarańczowym z czerwoną tęczówką okiem na czole, zaś na jej czubku były trzy szmaragdowe rogi. Paszcza była uzbrojona dwoma rzędami ostrych jak kryształy rubinowymi zębami. Za chwilę dało się słyszeć przerażający wrzask potwora, a po chwili przerażonego mężczyznę: - Andre?! Gdzie jesteś?! Co się stało?!- krzyczy - Nic przyjacielu po prostu teraz ja tu dowodzę.- rzekło stworzenie z przeraźliwym śmiechem, po czym skoczył w kierunku byłego towarzysza iorazrzucił go na jedną ze ścian. W następnej chwili bestia była już koło niego i rzuciła go do góry by oberwał w sufit. Gdy już spadł na ziemię nieprzytomny zakumanizowany złoczyńca przydusił go nogą i powiedział z dumą: - Pokonany! Wtem dotknął klatki piersiowej mężczyzny swoją łapą, a jego opętała czarna mgła, podobna do tych po Akumach. Zamiast niego była już tylko trochę mniejsza kopia potwora tyle że bez rogów, pazurów i posiadająca dwoje oczów. -Teraz jesteś żołnierzem Alfy! Były panie dowódco. - Tak jest Alfo. - Dosyć tych czułości chłopcy, Alfo pamiętaj o umowie.- powiedział Mroczne Skrzydło - Zrozumiano. Po kilku minutach byli już niedaleko sali w której znajdowali się więźniowie: - Dobra potworki, teraz trzeba obmyśleć plan działania... - A po co komu plan ruszajmy.- mówiąc to Alfa rzucił się w kierunku pomieszczenia - Już wiem czemu nie powinien być dowódcą.- powiedział sam do siebie cicho Richard Alfa i jego wspólnik rzucili się na zaskoczonych atakiem ludzi, więc nie było dziwne że większość została pokonana od razu. Choć niektórzy pod wodzą Bena nadal się bronili, łowca nakazał wezwać szybko wsparcie. Lecz nawet obrońcy nie utrzymywali się długo, bestie nie czuły strachu i zmęczenia, a po za tym miały wsparcie z żołnierzy padających jak muchy. W końcu po długiej walce nawet łowca został podległy Alfie, nagle jednak się zjawiła jeszcze jedna osoba, a za nią jeszcze około 12, na początku zakrywał je kurz z rozwalonych ścian lecz z czasem jak się zbliżały można było zobaczyć łowcę w białej masce i żołnierzy stojących za nim. Przerażeni nastolatkowie wiedzieli że to na pewno Howk, bo potsłuchiwali rozmowę rodziców na jego temat przy zamkniętych drzwiach. - Panie, co robimy?- odezwał się jeden z żołnierzy - Wy trzymajcie się planu, a ja się zajmę małymi komplikacjami.- powiedziawszy to skrzyżował palce dłoni, rozciągnął je przed sobą po czym usłyszeć było można mały trzask- Kto chce się pobawić z wujaszkiem?! W tej cwili ERichard uwolnił rodzeństwo i po cichu wyszli. - Ty na serio myślisz że masz szanse nas jest więcej i jesteśmy silniejsi, a ty sam jeden tylko.- roześmiał się Alfa - A chcesz się przekonać? Wszystkie krwawe bestie Alfy rzuciły się na łowcę uzbrojonego w dwie katany. Ilekroć zadawał potworom obrażenia te nic nie odczuwały. Howk szybko się domyślił co się stanie z innymi stworami jak pokona zakumanizowaną Alfę. Skupił swoje ataki głownie na niej, zaś na jego towarzyszy nie zwracał zbyt wielkiej uwagi. W końcu po około 10 minutowej bezustannej walce. Wymyślił rozwiązanie. Dał Alfie okazje do ataku który mógł być decydującym, lecz w ostatniej sekundzie odskoczył w bok, a bestia uderzyła łapą w skrzynkę elektryczną, czuła bezusttanny bul, nie mogła nawet wziąść z tamtąt swoją łapę. W końcu Howk postanowił wyłączyć dopływ prądu. Alfa padł jak długi, jego dawni pomocnicy zyskali teraz swoją dawną postać. Wtem z ciała besti pojawił się jej słaby punkt, kryjówka Akumy, lekko fioletowe zdjęcie ojca zakumanizowanego złoczyńcy. Howk wział fotografię do kieszeni, po czym wyjął dwa miecze i wbił je w bestię, zabijając ją. Po chwili Alfa zamienił się znów w Andre. Jeden z ocalałych ludzi podbiegł do ciała zmarłego krzycząc z łzami w oczach: - Andre, przyjacielu, nie chciałem aby się tak skończyło, to moja wina! - Panie misja wykonana.- powiedział jeden z żołnierzy którzy na chwilę opuścili to miejsce- Wszystko poszło jak po maślę. - To świetnie. Wracamy już, transport czeka. - A co z zakładnikami?- pyta Ben - Wypuść nie są nam potrzebni i nie stanowią zagrożenia. - Bracie wybacz, ale bohaterowie których złapaliśmy uciekli. - Nic nie szkodzi i tak to nie był nasz cel, jedynie nagroda dodatkowa, ale mówi się trudno innym razem. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz policja już na nich czekała: - Stać! Ręce do góry, na głowę, a broń na ziemię!- krzyczy dowódca policjii - Jak pan chce.- powiedział główny łowca, ale gdy rzucił broń na ziemię z jego rękawu wyślizgnęły się dwie małe kulki które upadły pred nim.- Żołnierz do mnie, migiem!- w tej chwili policjanci zaczeli szczelać, ale z kulki wytworzyły tarczę ochroną- Teraz możecie ich powyszczelać. Policjanci chowali się za różnymi rzeczami żeby nie zostać zabitym, lecz niektórym się to niedało, za chwilę przyleciał pancerny helikopter, który wszystkich zabrał. Gdy byli w bazie głównej Ben zapytał Hoka na bardzo ważny Temat: - Czemu zabiłeś Andre, skoro mogłeś zniszczyć tylko zdjęcie? - Po pierwsze Akuma się by mogła rozmnożyć, a po drugie on nas zdradził pozwalając na przemianę. - Aha rozumiem już, dzięki. Część XIII Kwadrans później W domu rodziny Agrestów. Po całej tej sytuacji j małych bohaterów kiedy myśleli że będą mieli już spokój, okazało się że rodzice już wszystko wiedzą z wiadomości: - Jak mogliście tam pójść sami i to akurat kiedy on tam był?1- mówi kobieta - Ale mamo nic się nam nie stało a po za tym nas nie widział.- tłumaczy Bridgette - Ale przynajmniej się dowiedzieliśmy o tym że ich organizacja nazywa się Kwiat Czerwonej Wiśni i że po coś tam byli, ale nawet oni nie wiedzą po co.- próbował usprawiedliwić siebie i swoje rodzeństwo Dante. - Mama ma racje to było bardzo lekkomyślne oraz nieodpowiedzialne, więc niestety zabieramy wam miracula na czas nieokreślony.- rzekł ich tato - Nie, prosimy nie!- krzyknęli chórem - Niestty chyba nie mamy wyboru, przekażcie je teraz. Dzieciaki z wielkim smutkiem i żalem oddały tacie magiczne błyskotki. Za to przez cały dzień były złe na rodziców oraz nie odzywały się do nich. Następnego dnia W czeskich podziemiach odbywała się rozmowa dwóch braci: - Może teraz mi wyjaśnisz czemu byliśmy w tym muzeum?- spytałmłłodszy - Byliście tam po to żeby to zdobyć- mówiąc to pokazał płytę - Co to jest? - To mój drogi jest płyta z nagraniami z kamer, na której są ukazani nasi nowi bohaterowie i ich styl walki. A to z zakładnikami to podpucha. - Yhm, a teraz co chwila przerwy? - Nie mój drogi, teraz trzeba spłacać część umów. - Czyli? - Władymira i jego mateczki Rosyji. Część XIV Trzy dni później W syberysjskim magazynie Vascowa zaczął rono dzwonić telefon - Halo? - Władymir?- odzywa się Howk - Szto ty dzwonisz? - Mam dlaciebie informacje że niedługo dam ci twoją mateczkę Rosję. - Szto ty zamierzasz dziełać? - Nie chcę popsuć niespodzianki. Powiem tylko żebyś włączył wiadomości o 18.30. 18.29 Kiedy Władymir włączył telewizor, a następnie wiadomości, przemówiła przestraszona prezenterka: - Uwaga! Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili. W całym kraju przed chwilą odbyła się fala zamachów. Napastnicy na razie nie zdradzili celów swoich poczynań. Obecny prezydent radzi nie wychodzić z domów na czas nieokreślony. Rosjanie obiecali dać wysoką nagrodę za powstrzymanie terrorystów. Nagle po skończeniu komunikatu zadzwonił znów telefon: - I co Władciu? Niezłą zrobiliśmy demolkę?- odezwał się w słuchawce Howk - Da i co teraz? - Teraz mój drogi zaproponuj im pomoc dając ludzi i uzbrojenie w zamian za nieograniczoną władzę. I jakbyś mógł postaraj się by niewiele z nas zginęło tylko trafiło do więzienia, a po całej akcji nas uwolnisz. Zgoda? - Da. Za kilka godzin Władymir zwołał reporterów oraz powiedział telewizji wszystko to co oferuje i co chce w zamian. Za pięć dni już żaden z terrorystów nie był na wolności, więc ósmego dnia kiedy wkońcu przybył do Moskwy, wpuszczono go do siedziby prezydenta Rebubliki Rosyjskiej i sam prezydent choć niechętnie oddał mu swój urząd.Gdy był sam w biurze i rozkoszował się sukcesem wszedł jeden z jego ludzi i poinformował go: - Szefie, a co z tamtymi "terrorystami" w więzieniu? - Nic niech tam zostaną - Ale Howk kazał... - Drogi Siergiej, dla kogo pracujesz i kto ci płaci? - Pan szefie, ale Howk... - Howk już nic nie znaczy, on był tylko pociągiem, pojechaliśmy z nim trochę, a potem wysiedliśmy, mam to czego chciałem, a on powinien być jeszcze wdzięczny że daruje im życie! I kropka! Część XV W brudnych i zimnych rosyjskich celach więziennych, skazanym ostatnio skazańcom zaczeło się już dłuzyć w pace: - Howk, czemu jeszcze tu jesteśmy- pyta Ben - Wygląda na to mój drogi że Władymirowi odbiło poczucie władzy, więc mu trzeba przypomnieć kto tutaj dowodzi. - A jak zamierzasz to zrobić? - Miałem plan B.- powiedział zdejmując maskę. Okazało się że miał tam ukryte granaty, rzucił je pod kraty, a w następnej chwili tarcze ochronne te same które urzył koło Luwru. Kiedt kraty zostały zniszczone strażnicy wyciągneli karabiny i zaczeli szczelać w osłony, a alarm zaczoł przeraźliwie huczeć. Po dłuższej chwili - I co teraz?- zapytał brata - Czekaj. Za 3... 2... 1... o koniec amunicji. Teraz ! Wszyscy rzucili się na strażników, zaczęła się mocna jadka. Kiedy wszyscy leżeli, a alarm wciąż huczał, łowca podszedł do nieprzytomnego z odznaką na piersi, uderzył go i zaczął wrzeszczeć mu prosto w twarz: - Oznajmij wszystkim że to ćwiczenia i ucisz ten głupi alarm, bo inaczej ja ciebie uciszę na wieki! - Ddd...dobrze jjj..już wył...wył..wyłączam.- za jąkał się - I teraz powiedz bez jąkania to tylko ćwiczenia! - J...j...już... - Bez jąkania!- krzyknął przyciskając mu srebrne ostrze katany do gardła. - Bez paniki to tylko ćwiczenia, teraz niech wszyscy wrócą na swoje stanowiska. Migiem!- powiedział - Dziękuje panu bardzo.- powiedział Howk, po czym zabijając go- Dosyć pobłażliwości! Zbyt długo byłem zbyt łaskawy dla wszystkich. Teraz trzeba odzyskać broń, a potem odwiedzić Władcia. 20 minut później W pięknym, białym, próżnie zdobionym gabinecie Władymira, jego właściciel był zajęty podpisywaniem jakichś papierów, gdy wtem wszedł jego sekretarz: - Przepraszam panie Vascow, ale ktoś chce się z panem spotkać. - Niech wejdzie. Gdy sekretarz wpuszcza gościa do gabinetu, ten zaraz przemówił do Rosjanina, który był pogrążony w papierach: - Władymir, ładnie się urządziłeś przyjacielu. - Howk!- krzyknął odrywając się od papierów- Jak udało ci się uciec? - Mam lepsze pytanie czemu cię jeszcze nie zabiłem?- powiedział surowo - Nie, proszę zrobię wszystko. - Naprawdę? - Tak, co zechcesz. - No dobrze, ty tam chodź tu... Do gabinetu wszedł chudy, kiepsko zbudowany mężczyzna o krzywym wyrazie twarzy. Był uzbrojony jedynie w karabin: - Będziesz od dziś pilnował pana Vascowaw moim imieniu. Kiedy Howk wychodził Rosjanin rzucił się na swojego ochroniaża i wyrwał mu broń z rąk, prubując zabić łowcę: - Co jest?- przeraźił się Vascow - Karabin był nienaładowany.- powiedział spokojnie- Zdradziłeś mnie Vascow już trzeci raz. Wiesz co to oznacza? - Błagam zlituj się! - No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Okażę ci łaskę. - Dziękuję bardzo za darowanie życia. Władymir rzucił się uściskać mężczyznę: - Nikt ci nie powiedział że daruję ci życie.- mówiąc to przebił jego lewą część klatki piersiowej srebrnym ostrzem katany- Mówiłem że okażę ci łaskę, a nią była szybka, a nie powolna śmierć. Dobrych snów. Martwe ciało ruska upadło na podłogę z wielkim hukiem: - Ty tam!- zawołał mężczyznę o krzywej twarzy- Zawołaj mi tu Eryka Sobołkę. Migiem! Część XVI Rano w dworze Agrestów, gdy para oglądali wiadomości: - Wczoraj zginął nowo wybrany prezydent Rosji Władymir Vascow.- informuje reporterka- Na jego miejsce weszła osoba według niego najbardziej godna by go zastąpić. Oddaję teraz głos Alison Ford która stoi przed rosyjską siedzibą prezydencką w Moskwie. - Dziękuję Mishell. Cała Rosja jest w żałobie po wczorajszej śmierci ich bohatera narodowego. Teraz oddamy głos jego zastępcy. Jego zastępca był strasznie chudym, wysokim i mającym już swoje lata mężczyzną, posiadał on gdzie nie gdzie siwe włosy na głowie, siwą kozią bródkę, zadarty nos i bystre piwne oczy: - Dziękuje pani serdecznie. Niestety to prawda, Władymir Vascow zginął wczoraj z czyichś rąk. Niestety wszyscy Rosjanie w tym moja osoba odczuwamy dziś wielki smutek. Ale postaram się godnie go zastąpić oraz dalej dążyć do jego szlachetnych wizji bezpiecznej ojczyzny. I obiecuję wam ja Eryk Sobołka, że nie spocznę póki zabójca za to nie zapłaci. - Dziękujemy panu za fenomenalne podsumowanie. - Nie, to ja dziękuję za możliwość wywiadu. - Ty też myślisz że to trochę naciągane?- pyta Marinette - I to jak, ale jeszcze nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi.- odpowiada Adrien - Coś wielkiego na pewno niedługo się wydarzy. W tym samym czasie Dzieciaki podczas gdy rodzice oglądali wiadomości próbowali otworzyć sejf za obrazem ich babci: - Nie, znów nie ten szyfr!- wściekał się Dante - Daj mi jeszcze... Nie, też nie ten.- powiedziała zrezygnowana dziewczyna - A dajcie może mi- powiedział Richard- Czekajcie, czekajcie... Jest! - Co?! Co wpisałeś młody?- spytał jego brat - 27061997 - A skąd wiedziałeś?- zapytała nadal nie rozumiejąc Bridgette - Data poznania się naszych dziadków, 27 czerwca 1997 rok. - Skąd znasz tą datę.- dopytywali - Dziadek mi opowiadał o tym, ale to dłuższa historia, a zaraz się kończą wiadomości więc weźmy miracula ok? - Ok- odpowiedzieli - Hej, patrzcie co tam leży! - Co? - Gdzie? - Tam koło jakiejś ulotki z Tybetu, to chyba miraculum babci. - Weź je na wypadek.- zaproponował Dante - Zgoda Rodzice nawet nie pomyśleli że dzieci będą próbować włamać się do sejfu, a co dopiero znać kod, więc nawet nie sprawdzali czy coś ubyło. Następnego dnia W Rosyjskim gabinecie prezydenckim rozmawiają dwaj bracia: - Howk, aleś się ładnie zabezpieczył, Mistrzowie w większości schwytani, Rosja przejęta, mamy tego tajnego sojusznika, to wygląda na to że zostały tylko miracula o zniszczenia. - Tak ładnie mi wyszła sprawa z Władymirem i Erykiem, ale... - Przepraszam że panom przerywam, ale ktoś do pana.- rzekł asystent - Ben stań koło mnie... Dobrze, powiedz że może wchodzić. - Rozumiem. Do gabinetu weszła zgarbiona osoba w całości przykryta czarnym płaszczem z ogromnym kapturem: - Urud ta kured. (Przeżyj tę noc). Howk się przeraził słysząc ten język, ale odpowiedział - Urud ta kured. (Przeżyj tę noc)- po dłuższej chwili milczenia- Kin fog ged haruto? (Co cię do mnie sprowadza) - Han Dun Akmos ven aldukt broim. (Mój Pan Akmos oczekuje spłaty długu) Po tych słowach łowca jeszcze bardziej się przeraził: - Tri ul jru kazdumon (Zapłacę w swoim czasie) - Orlii knaz gag pirom, rallom nerronz... (Dwadzieścia siedem lat temu podpisałeś umowę...) - Ug! (Wiem) - Maki glu gaga! (Masz trzy lata) - Nuzdu. (Dobrze) - Ulik jaon (Miłej śmierci) - Nol uriks (Ty też) Po czym postać odeszła tak szybko jak się zjawiła: - Bracie, co to było? - To było coś co sprawiło że musimy przyśpieszyć!- mówiąc to uderzył pięśćmi o swoje biurko- Trzeba złapać tych małych bohaterków i chyba nawet wiem jak. Część XVII Następnego ranka Bridgette cichaczem weszła do biura swojego ojca żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś ważnego z komputera o bieżących sprawach, po kilku minutach przyszła wiadomość od nieznanego nadawcy, kiedy ją włączyła ukazał się jej Mistrz Fu z następujących przyczyn: - Kochani mam tylko chwilę zanim się zorientują co się stało, więc jesteśmy uwięzieni gdzieś w podziemiach w Czechach z tego co mówią strażnicy. Przysyłam współrzędne.- powiedział niespokojnie - Ej, co ty tam robisz!- odezwał się strażnik - Wybaczcie, więcej szczegółów nie mogę zdradzić...- powiedział, po czym nagranie się wyłączyło Bridgette spojrzała na przesłane współrzędne, pokazywały one jaskinie niedaleko miasta Telcza. Dziewczynie przez myśl przeszło że ona z rodzeństwem ocalą mistrzów więc skasowała wiadomość, teraz już nie mogła się wycofać. Chwilę później opowiedziała rodzeństwu o wszystkim: - Oszalałaś!- powiedział Dante - Nie, po prostu spanikowałam. Ale pomyśl mamy szanse się wykazać i naprawić błąd. - A jak chcesz tam pojechać?- zapytał Richard - Po prostu powiemy że chcemy jechać sami do Czech żeby pokazać naszą wielką odpowiedzialność. - Może się udać.- oznajmił najstarszy z rodzeństwa - Jak to może? To na pewno się uda.- odpowiada dziewczyna Za jakiś czas - Masz świetny pomysł Bridgette, pojedziecie do Pragi, trochę zwiedzicie, nauczycie się odpowiedzialności. Będziecie sami, ale jakby co Nathalie będzie w hotelu na przeciwko. Zgoda córuniu: - Zgoda tato.- powiedziała uradowana Gdy tata poszedł, do dziewczyny dołączyło rodzeństwo: - Zwracam honor.- powiedzia jeszcze trochę zdumiony Dante - Zacznij się powoli przyzwyczajać do błędów.- wybuchnął śmiechem Richard - A to niby czemu? - Coś po prostu czuję że będziesz się coraz częściej mylił. Część XVIII Lot trwał 2 godz. Gdy dolecieli do Pragi szybko zameldowali się w ogromnym hotelu Hilton. Rodzeństwo długo się zachwycało przepięknym, dużym pokojem, ale wiedzieli że długo z niego nie skorzystają, mieli bowiem niezwykle ważną misję do wykonania. Dzieciaki pod pretekstem kilku dniowego zwiedzania okolic pojechały do miasteczka Telcza. Szukali tam wszystkich informacji które mogą się im tam przydać, gdy nagle natrafili na starego górnika: - Tak, coś słyszałem że w byłej kopalni węgla o tam, dzieje się coś dziwnego... - Czyli co?- Zapytał Richard - Chłopcze czy możesz z łaski swojej mi nie przerywać?! - Przepraszam. - No dobrze. Czyli dziwne dźwięki i mnóstwo zaginięć ludzi. Więcej nie wiem. - Ale i tak dziękujemy. podziękowało rodzeństwo - I co o tym sądzicie?- zapytała braci na osobności - To na pewno to miejsce.- oznajmił Richard - Tak, na sto i pół procenta to tam.- zgodził się Dante - To biegiem. Za kilka chwil Stali u szczytu góry pod wejściem do kopalni i mieli wielką ochotę tam wejść, ale bali się co ich tam czeka. I słusznie. Sama myśl że czekają tam na nich setki morderców oraz złoczyńców przyprawia o dreszcze. W końcu po cichej przemianie odważyli się wkroczyć w ciemne korytarze. Póścili Dantego przodem, bo w stroju Pazura mógł oczywiście widzieć i dzięki temu prowadzić ich w ciemnościach. Szli powoli i bezszelestnie, a woda im co jakiś czas kapała na głowę. W pewnej chwili zza zakrętu ujrzeli pewną wiążkę światła, która drgała przez ciemne sylwetki tajemniczych postaci.. Niedługo potem było słychać już ciche odgłosy, pomruki, ale w bardzo dziwnej mowie, więc skręcili w inny korytarz. Chwilę później znaleźli się w pustym, oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Leżały tu jakieś papiery, księgi oraz stare zwoje. Najstarszy zrodzeństwa wziął jedną z książek, która okazała się dziennikiem, po czym odczytał fragmenty rodzeństwu: " Nie mogę uwierzyć, część legend jest prawdziwa. Niedawno odkryłem prawdę o łowcach, więc opuściłem mojego Mistrza i zacząłem rewolucję. Lecz na moje nieszczęście przybyli do Tybetu bohaterowie, wielki Mistrz Fu i ta kobieta Agreste. Uciekłem lecz w końcu mnie dopadli. Dziewczynie zadałem śmiertelną ranę, za to Mistrz zranił mocno i mnie. Zostawił mnie na pastwę losu, a umierającą kobietę zabrał. Już prawie nadszedł mój koniec, lecz z chmury śnieżycy pojawił się czarny dym, który zaczął materializować jakąś ciemną postać. Była to sama Żelazna Korona, upiór który w legendach był samym namiestnikiem swego wodza. Zaproponował mi układ. Da mi trochę jeszcze żyć, ale za kilka lat oddam mu swą duszę. Naturalnie zgodziłem się, wiec upiór dał mi cyrograf do podpisania krwią, po czym schował go, a ja wstałem, a rana moja zagoiła się nizwłocznie. Po tym wydarzeniu poprzysiągłem zemstę na wszystkich Mistrzów oraz ludzi którzy się odemnie odwrócili." Kilka kartek później: " Kiedy przebywałem w mojim rodzinnym kraju pojechałem do Wiednia do domu dziecka gdzie się wychowałem, by sobie przypomnieć co było, tedobre i złe wspomnienia. Kiedy byłem na miejscu spotkałem tam dwójkę małych trzy letnich dzieci: Bena i Amber. Nie wiem co niezwykłego w nich było, ale ich od razu polubiłem. Poszedłem trochę z nimi porozmawiać i nie myliłem się, byli bardzo mądrzy i przypominali bardzo mnie jak ja bułem właśnie w tym miejscu. Więc decyzja była jasna zdecydowałem się nimi zaopiekować i tak jak ój Mistrz który mnie stąd zabrał teraz ja zabieram te dzieci i będę je szkolił" Następne kilka kartek: " Niemogę uwierzyć. Amber nas zdradziła, a była dla mnie bardzo cenna, ale w końcu wiem kto jest dla mnie jak brat. Odeszła pod pretekstem mojego złego postępowania, cóż za brednie." Kilkadziesiąt stron dalej: " Na reszcie po długim czasie znalazłem Dun Szun'a, Pana Lęków. Znalazłem go w jednej z morskich jaskiń w Anglii. Dzięki temu że uczyłem się tyle lat mowy czarnych ust mogłem mu zaproponować sojusz, on się zgodził, ale za to chciał władzy dla siebie toteż mu to obiecałem, ale nie zamierzam oddawać mu jej na zawsze. Dowiedziałem się o nim że wrócił na nasz świat w 1716 roku za sprawą człowiek który zwał się Edwart Teach, lecz bardziej znany był pod nazwą Czarnobrodego. Zapragnął on ujrzeć diabła, więc odprawił tajemniczy i już zapomniany w tych czasach rytuał, który otworzył przejście upiorowi na nasz świat. Dzięki niemu pirat był niepokonany, lecz kilka dni przed ostatnią potyczką Czrnobrodego uciekł do jaskini ukrywając się tam, aż do chwili w której go odnalazłem" Na jednej z ostatnio zapisanych kartek: " Jestem coraz bliżej zwycięstwa. Mam wielkich sojuszników, niezwykle ważnych więźniów, a dodatkowo całą Rosję na własność. Niestety będę musiał trochę zmienić moje plany dotycząe tych małych, małoletnich bohaterów i ich błyskotek. Zostały mi niecałe trzy lata do spłacenia długu, muszę się sprężać. Ostatnio był u mnie jeden z jego posłańńców. Ohydny "Homo servus". Są to upodleni ludzie w pradawnych czasach przekształceni przez upiory na goblinopodobne stworzenia, teraz najwidoczniej wierne tylko Żelaznej Koronie. Z tego wynika że wszystkie opowieści o goblinach czy innych stworach mają związek mniejszy, lub większy właśnie z nimi. A co do bochaterów, miałem genialny pomysł by dać Mistrzowi okazję do ucieczki. Jak przewidziałem zawiadomił kogo trzeba, a dzieciaki chciały się wykazać po tej akcji w Paryżu w tym całym Luwrze, sami nie wiedzą że ta akcja to była tylko zmyłka, by kamery nagrały ich moce i umiejętności, dzięki temu mało mnie zaskoczą. Dzieciaki powinny być mniej więcej za dwa dni w moich sidłach" - To by znaczyło że jest to...- oznajmił Dante - Pułapka- przerwał mu Howk który był z innymi łowcami za jego plecami- Tak, tu masz rację. A przy okazji bądźcie mniej przewidywalni na przyszłość. A jak podobał się dziennik mojego autorstwa? Liczę że bardzo.- zaśmiał się- Zaprowadzić ich do głównej sali. Migiem! Część XIX Za chwilę znależli się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie znajdowało się tysiące łowców. Howk chwycił nastolatkę i poszedł z nią na środek sali, po czym przemówił donośnym głosem: - Moi bracia i siostry! Już prawie zwyciężyliśmy! Wystarczy tylko że zabiorę im miracula, a przy okazji też i życie.- mówią to wyciągnął katanę Miał się już zamachnąć lecz tłum się oburzył, wtedy do przywódcy zbliżył się jeden z jego dowódców. - Panie mój, oni zapewne chcą uczcić to zwycięstwo naszą starą tradycją. - Chcecie to uczcić Igrzyskami Świeżej Krwi?!- krzyknął do tłumu Tłum krzyczał z zadowolenia - Sam nie wiem, jeszcze nam uciekną.- powiedział do dowódcy - Ale pan podbuduje swoją pozycję słuchając większości. - Niech wam będzie Igrzyska Świeżej Krwi zaczynamy jutro! Tłum ponownie zawył - Co to są te Igrzyska Krwi?- zapytała nadal mocno trzymana dziewczyna - To są zawody, w których łowcy walczą ze swoimi ofiarami, czyli wami, we dwóch dróżynach o tej samej liczbie zawodników. Gra toczy się do śmierci którejś drużyn. Rozumiesz? Ona kiwnęła niepewnie głową - Znakomicie. Do celi z nimi, pewni znajomi chcą się z nimi spotkać. Ale najpierw zabierzcie im te błyskotki. Gdy trafili razem do małej celi szybko okazało się że znajdują się koło cel przeżyłych jeszcze Mistrzów: - Wujek Fu?! - zawołali - Dzieciaki?! Was też niestety złapali. No trudno. -Co się stało?- zapytali - Myślałem że nadarzyła mi się okazja bym w końcu nas uwolnił, ale okazało się że to był podstęp, wybaczcie. - Nic się nie stało wujku, a co to są te Igrzyska Świeżej Krwi?- zadał pytanie Dante - Nie mów żeś się w to wpakowali?! - Niestety tak.- odparł Richard - Co wyście się wpakowali? - Przepraszamy, ale co to jest właściwie?- odparł Dante - To zawody organizowane od wielu, wielu, wielu lat. coś w rodzaju walk gladiatorów w Koloseum Rzymskim, to ma dać uciechę widowni i pokazać siłę łowców, bo rzadko przegrywają... - Nie mamy najmniejszych szans bez miraculi.- odparła posępnie Bridgette - Masz rację, ale macie trochę jednak tej szansy bo będziecie je mieli. Łowcy są jacy są, ale trzeba przyznać że tą tradycję naprawdę honorowo traktują. Później dzieciaki opowiedziły o dzienniku Howka. Nazajutrz Wczesnym rankiem było słychać już stąpanie butów oprawców, a zaraz potem głuchy dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w drzwiach. Po czym zabrzmiał zimny głos: Wyłazić z celi dzieciaki idziemy sobie na zawody!- powiedział łowca ze śmieszkiem Zaprowadził ich do jeszcze większego pomieszczenia niż sala w której wczoraj byli. miała ogromny i bardzo wysoki strop, pełno było w niej kraterów, kamiennych osłon oraz wzgórz, widownię oddzieloną od środka sali kratą. Po czym nakazał im się udać do jednego z końców sali, a łowców (w którym wsład wchodzili: oczywiście Howk, Ben i któryś jeszcze z łowców) do drugiego krańca, zaś Mistrzów dali na główne miejsca widowni. W następnej chwili podszedł jeden ze złoczyńców do młodzieży i żucił im pod nogi miracula, po czym przewodniczący rzekł: - Niech zaczną się zawody i chwała nasza!- po jego słowach widownia zaczeła wrzeszczeć z zadowolenia. Dzieciaki szybko się przetransformowały się w bochaterów i schowali się w jaskini: - Jaki mamy plan? Walczymy razem czy oddzielnie?- zaczoł najmłodszy - Zdecydowanie razem.- zadecydowała Bridgette Kiedy wyszli z niej, poruszali się bardzo powoli i cicho, zaczaili się na swoich oprawców, lecz oni byli przygotowani. Zaczeła się mocna jadka, magiczne joja, kij i laska, ledwo dawali sobię radę z ostrymi katanami wyszkolonych mężczyzn. Więc po jakimś czasie szybko się wycofali. Za kilka minut jednak Bridgette obmyśliła doskonały plan. Zaatakowali ponownie jednak tym razem chłopcy się skupili na Howku i jego towarzyszu, a dziewczyna skupiła się na Benie, po jakiś pięciu minutach użyła szczęśliwego trafu, był to małe kulki, które rzuciła pod nogi rywala. Chłopak upadł i zgubił broń, nastolatka prędko sięgnęła po nią i wzięła napastnika. - Howk! Wypuś nas, bo inaczej twój brat mocno ucierpi.- mówiąc to przyłożyła katanę do krtani Bena, walka została zastopowana.- To jak? - Zabij go.- odrzekł Howk - Co proszę?- powiedziała dziewczyna, a Ben był wyraźnie ździwiony - Zabij go, bez niego i tak wygramy i wątpię byś to zrobiła. - Czyż by?!- już zbliżyła ostrze do gardła, ale Howk nawet niedrgnął, więc puściła chłopaka wolno i dziciaki zaczeły uciekać: - Tobie na serio bracie było to obojętne, czy zginę, czy nie?! - No oczywiście że nie. Wiedziałem że ona się boji ciebie zabić,. Jakbym się poddał to byśmy przegrali, a tak jeszcze mamy szanse wygrać. Rozumiesz? - Tak bracie.- powiedział posępnie chłopak. W tym czasie rodzeństwo nie wiedziało co robić, ukrywali się i zaczeli obmyślać plany. Na daremnie. Po kilku godzinach Usłyszeli kroki jednego z łowców. To był Ben. Zaraz rzucił się na rodzeństwo, lecz zaraz wyszeptał: - Chcę wam pomóc, więc udawajcie że walczymy, widownia musi mieć pozory. - W czym niby?- zapytał przezorny Dante - W ucieczce. - No dobrze,, to niby jak?- zapytała Bridgette - Urzyj swoich mocy D...d...d... - Dante.- odpowiedział zirytowany najstarszy z rodzeństwa - Tak urzyj swoich mocy by zniszczyć kraty. Ty R...r... - Richard.- odpowiedział Dante - Właśnie. Urzyj całej energi by zniszczyć tamtą ścianę za nią jest już korytarz do wyjścia. A ty Bridgett... - A moje imie pamiętasz.- powiedziała oburzona - Howk dużo o tobie wspomina i boi się że popsujesz jego tajemne nawet dla mnie plany. - Yyy...Miło.- odparła trochę zaczerwieniona - Musisz wziąć mistrzów odrazu swoim jojem. Po czym wszyscy uciekniecie. Okej? - Coś ci nie ufam powiedział.- najstarszy brat - Ja mu jednak wierzę.- odparł młodszy- Bridgette decyzja należy do ciebie. - Ja mu chyba jednak wierzę. dobra zróbcie to za jakiś czas, a teraz ty Dante odepchnij mnie swoim kijem, a ty Richard uderz we mnie kulą energi, a ja idę po Howka, zawiadomić o waszym położeniu. Kiedy to się stało i Howk ich ujrzał, Dante urzył kotaklizmu na kratach, Bridgette pochwyciła Mistrzów, a Richard zniszczył ścianę. Już mieli się ewakuować gdy nagle Mistrz Flop odrzekł: - Mnie zostaw muszę poznać prawdę, czy na pewno mówili prawdę o tym sojuszniku. A gdy będziecie już bezpieczni, jedźcie do Wenezueli Południowej, tam ukryłem moje miraculum smoka. - Dobrze, ale możesz zginać.- odpowiedział Dante - Chłopcze jestem już stary, i moje życie jest na pewno mniej warte niż życie wszystkich którzy mogą przez niego zginąć. Biegiem uciekać!!! Mistrz Flop uciekł w ten sam korytarz co oni, lecz skręcił w inny kierunek i szukał właściwej sali. - Łapać ich!- wrzasnął Howk- A nie mówiłem że tak będzie. A ty młody. Co ty narobiłeś, ich możesz oszukać- mówiąc to pokazał na goniących zbiegów widownię- ale mnie nie, przez ciebie wszystko może być skończone. - Bracie, ale co jeśli postępujemy źle i wszyscy za to zapłacimy? - Ty już zapłacisz- po czym wbił mu ostrze swojej katany w serce, gdy ciało Bena padło na niego, a głowa chłopaka oparła się o jego ramię wyszeptał- Bardzo mnie bolało kiedy Amber nas zostawiła, zacząłem ci bardziej ufać, a teraz widzę że już nikomu nie mogę zaufać, aż tak bardzo jak wam.- po czym odepchnął ciało zmarłego na ziemię, a sam ruszył na łowy uciekinierów. Część XX Dwie godziny póżniej Gdy wrócili do hotelu w Telczy szybko zamknęli drzwi: - To jaki teraz mamy plan?- Od razu zapytał Richard - Wy jedziecie do Wenezueli Południowej, a my powiadomimy resztę bohaterów o tym całym niebezpieczeństwie.- oznajmił Fu - No dobrze. A co potem?- spytali - A potem się zobaczy. Na razie zajmijcie się najważniejszym celem- odparł Qan- musicie poznać część tajemnic - A co z Nathalie?- zapytała - Wszystko jej opowiemy i wyjaśnimy. A teraz migiem na lotnisko!!!- rzekł Fu Po kilku godzinach w samolocie ujrzeli w końcu piękne lasy tropikalne pod sobą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania